La malédiction de l'immortel
by Lisen-chan
Summary: à la fin, il ne restera qu'eux deux - miniOS - FRIENDSHIP


Hello,

Oui, je sais, ça fait treeees longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur ce site et encore moins écrit quoique ce soit, donc je suis contente de pouvoir vous proposer ce mini-Os.

Remerciement à ma sauvage et à ma diva pour l'inspiration, même si celle-ci remonte à un an et à Nathy pour sa correction malgré une attaque sournoise de la ligue des vilains technologiques XD

Paring : aucun, Brook et Marco friendship.

* * *

Assis en tailleur dans les herbes hautes, Brook se recueillait en silence devant les tombes de sa famille. La brise légère faisait bruisser les quelques ornements restants qui personnalisaient la douzaine de sépultures. Les années les avaient détruits peu à peu. Il restait des morceaux blancs et rouges aux croix de Barbe Blanche et de Luffy, vestiges de leurs manteaux. Les perles du collier d'Ace gisaient au sol, décolorées pour la plupart, à moitié enterrées pour les autres, le fil les reliant s'étant désagrégé depuis longtemps… Le cimetière des plus grands pirates de ce monde n'était plus qu'une ruine abandonnée.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas de peau, les larmes amères coulaient sur les joues du musicien.

\- Luffy-kun, j'ai si mal… Ce cœur qui n'est plus pèse pourtant si lourd dans ma poitrine. Je suis si seul…

Une bourrasque et un bruit sourd étouffé lui firent lever la tête, le vent avait fait tomber le Kurakabuto du snipper. Brook hésita un instant à le remettre en place puis renonça. À quoi bon ?

Vos morts ont été un déchirement mais le pire, c'est l'oubli. Les jeunes pirates d'aujourd'hui connaissent à peine vos noms, ne cherchent plus à entendre le récit de nos incroyables aventures. Le barde que je suis… que j'étais… a perdu son public. J'ai échoué à ma dernière mission : celle de vous garder vivant dans le cœur et l'âme de ceux qui allaient suivre vos pas.

Le squelette se leva pour se promener entre les dernières demeures, caressant du bout d'un os les vieilles pierres autant que les vieux souvenirs. Finalement, il ramassa l'arme de l'homme qui avait vu tous ses mensonges devenir réalité.

\- Je vous ai perdu une seconde fois, je n'ai plus personne avec qui me souvenir de nos jours passés. À part ce piaf, qui comme moi ne meurt pas. Mais cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai vu…

Brook retourna s'asseoir dans le petit cercle d'herbe couchée et attrapa sa guitare. Il plaqua quelques accords avant que son attention ne soit attirée par un bruit familier.

Dans un claquement d'ailes et le bruissement des flammes, Marco atterrit à côté de lui. Il reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa choir au sol.

Brook le dévisagea rapidement.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mon ami, mais tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux.

L'homme oiseau eut un rire bref et sec qui se termina en une quinte de toux douloureuse rien qu'à l'oreille. Le musicien en aurait grimacé s'il l'avait pu.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas pris une ride, vieille branche.

\- C'est grâce au lait, ça fait des os de bébé, tu devrais essayer.

Marco renifla un rire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, les bras en croix dans les herbes hautes. Brook en profita pour le dévisager du coin des yeux qu'il n'avait plus. Son dernier ami en ce monde était vieux. Ça le surprit d'autant plus qu'il savait le blond immortel tout comme lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il vieillissait quand même. Et s'il vieillissait c'est qu'il n'était pas immortel, juste in-tuable. Ça le rendit encore plus triste qu'il l'était déjà car cela signifiait qu'un jour lui aussi allait mourir et que ce jour n'était pas si loin. Cette fois, il allait se retrouver vraiment seul. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter ça. Ne pas mourir était finalement bien pire que la mort.

\- Hé, vieille branche.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis content d'avoir réussi à te mettre la main dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile à trouver, je ne quitte guère cet endroit depuis quelques décennies.

\- J'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoutes, mon ami, si je peux t'aider, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Je vais bientôt clamser, mon vieux.

Brook resta silencieux un moment, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça et sa gorge était douloureuse des sanglots qu'il allait verser.

\- Je te ferais une belle tombe à côté de celle d'Ace et Edgard.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire mais merci… Mon ami…

Brook posa les yeux sur le pirate toujours allongé et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il voyait, l'homme partit en flammes. Il hoqueta de surprise devant le tas de cendre qui était maintenant devant lui. Brook avait pensé qu'il pleurerait, qu'il hurlerait, mais il resta juste là, immobile et silencieux.

Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé.

Il avait perdu le dernier lien.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendit. Il crut que ça venait de lui. Mais les vagissements venaient du tas de cendres et non de lui, il en fut sûr quand les gémissements se transformèrent en pleurs d'enfant. Le tas de cendres remua et laissa paraître une petite main rose et potelée, puis tout un bébé. Une petite chose ronde et blonde qui lui tendit ses petits bras dès qu'il le vit.

Délicatement, Brook prit dans ses bras le nourrisson, émerveillé.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, il semblerait que l'on va pouvoir rester ensemble encore de nombreuses années. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, tout de même, me voilà bien avec un bébé dans les bras et rien à lui donner à manger ni pour l'habiller, tu ne peux pas rester tout nu.

L'homme-squelette se tourna une dernière fois vers les tombes de ses compagnons, leur demandant intérieurement la permission de partir, d'essayer de continuer à vivre. Essayer encore de les faire vivre dans ses chansons et ses musiques. Que le Soul-King fasse de nouveau un retour sur scène, emportant avec lui toutes les aventures des Mugiwara.

Et même si le public n'était pas au rendez-vous, il avait en cet enfant tout un terrain à moissonner de contes et de légendes.

Résolument, il cala petit-Marco sur sa hanche et tourna le dos au mausolée, courant sur l'eau accompagné par les hurlements de joie de son fils adoptif.


End file.
